


Nightmare

by AshZombie13



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: She begins having nightmares about dying and asks Negan to help her, dragging him into a whole new nightmare.Horror Movie Prompt: A Nightmare on Elm StreetSong Inspiration: “Sweet Dreams” by Marilyn Manson





	Nightmare

 

It was a cold dark night and for some reason I found myself walking alone outside. I don’t even know how I got here. I walked the abandoned street, not knowing where I was going. It looked familiar, as if maybe I had gone past these houses before, maybe on a run for supplies. I expected to see at least a walker or two, but the street was silent. It was actually nice and peaceful. I still had a sense of fear, like I was being watched.

“Negan?” I suspected it was him since he always liked to lurk in the shadows. Negan had been trying to get me to become a wife for a while now. I couldn’t help but wonder if this was maybe some kind of prank. Maybe Negan had brought me out here so he could ‘save’ me and I’d reward him by agreeing to marry him. I wouldn’t put it past him.

I could hear what sounded like children giggling and I started walking faster as I tried to locate them. “What are you kids doing out here?! It's dangerous!” I tried calling out to them wherever they were hiding. That's when I first heard the singing.

“One, two, Freddy's coming for you.” A little girl's voice sang. I could hear the sound of metal scraping against metal and my heart began to race.

“Three, four, Better lock your door.” I heard her voice sing again. The scraping sound got louder and I heard a man laugh, but it wasn't Negan’s laugh. “Who's there?!”

It was as if they appeared suddenly, but I found three little girls playing jump rope. They continued singing, “Five, six, grab a crucifix. Seven, eight, Gonna stay up late.”

I didn't know if this was a joke done by Negan or somehow an attack from one of our enemies, but we needed to get to safety. “Stop singing! Let’s go home!” I tried grabbing one of the little girl's arm

When she turned around I gasped. Her eyes were gone and blood dripped from her eye sockets as she continued singing, “Nine, ten, Never sleep again…” Suddenly, they vanished and I heard the man’s laughter again.

“Did my children frighten you?” His voice was right behind me and I turned to see a man with a burnt face wearing a tarnished green and red sweater.

“Who are you?” I backed away from the man as I noticed the glove he wore with blades.

“Didn’t you hear my children singing? I’m Freddy… Freddy Krueger!” He raised his glove and I jumped back, “You have nothing to worry about,” Freddy chuckled, “This won't hurt one... little... bit.” He suddenly slashed his blades across my chest and I screamed.

I jolted awake, my nightgown clung to my sweaty body.  _It was all a nightmare? But it felt so real!_  I got out of bed and caught a glimpse of myself in my full length mirror. I looked awful. That’s when I noticed it… the rip in my night gown. I ran my fingers through the four large slices in the fabric. It was the exact same spot my attacker had sliced in my nightmare. How could that be? How could something that happened in my nightmare become a reality? I had that uneasy feeling again, but I tried to shake it off. I quickly got changed and got out of my room. I need fresh air and a distraction.

* * *

 

I sat outside in the garden, which had a much more peaceful view than the walker infested main gates. It was my only chance to have a quiet moment. The inside of the factory was often loud and easily gave me a headache if I was too tired. Although, Negan also knew of my leisure time in the garden, which was another headache. I knew very well that Negan only allowed me to rest in the garden without punishment because he liked me. My resting was always interrupted by his gruff voice coming up with a new reason why I should marry him. But I wasn’t interested in being another wife for him to add to his collection.

_“One… Two…”_

I jolted up. Panicking, I looked around to see no one was there with me. I started walking through the fruit trees, noticing the hanging fruit was rotting as I passed, “What the hell?”

_“Three… Four…”_

The singing was louder this time and I recognized it from my dream. But I wasn’t dreaming this time? I was just laying in the garden…

The little girls giggled as they ran by me. Suddenly, from behind me I hear a sick voice that instantly made me shiver,  _“Welcome to my nightmare!”_

**“Hello Sunshine!”**  Negan’s voice roared.

I screamed and finally woke up. Was he about to kill me? Was I about to die for real? I didn’t even expect to fall asleep in the garden of all places, but I also haven’t been this tired in a long time. I looked up to see Negan clutching his chest with his head tilted.

“Well fuck that is definitely the most dramatic wake up I ever fuckin’ saw! Holy shit you scared the literal shit right outta me!”

“Sorry… I… I didn’t really sleep last night…” I rubbed my eyes.

“Lack of sleep makes you wake up like that? Damn. You look shitty!” Negan chuckled and I shot him a dirty look.

“Thanks a lot. Leave me alone if you’re going to be mean.” I turned away from him and hid my face.

“Awe, come on!” Negan sat next to me, “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I’ve been having nightmares.” I admitted to him and instantly regretted it when I saw that shit eating grin.

Negan chuckled, “Oh... that is precious! You afraid of the walkers? You know they can’t hurt you as long as you’re here with me!”

“No, not them. There’s this man. He tried to kill me! And there were these children singing about him...” I was cut off by Negan chuckling.

“Stop! I’m being serious! He called himself Freddy Krueger.” I noticed Negan’s smile fade as I mentioned the name.

“You need sleep. Come on, I'll take you to your room.” Negan escorted me back to my room. I wanted to question him about Freddy, but Negan didn’t seem like he was in the mood to talk about it.

He sweetly tucked me into bed, and I thought he was going to stay with me, but he started to leave the room, “Negan, wait! I'm scared!”

“You afraid of monsters?” Negan walked back into my room and checked under my bed and inside my closet, “No monsters here. I'll be back in a few. Until then… dream a little dream of me, doll face.” He winked and shut the door, leaving me all alone.

* * *

 

I wasn’t able to fall asleep at all. I was too afraid. My mind kept playing tricks on me and I felt like I wasn’t alone. I could still hear the little girls chanting the song…  _“One, two, Freddy's coming for you.”_  The lights started to flicker in my room and I pulled the covers over my face. I swear I could hear my closet door creak open. I started to shake when I heard footsteps approach my bed. My blanket was ripped off me and I screamed.

Nothing happened and I looked up to see Negan standing in front of me, “You need to calm the fuck down!”

“Why would you do that?!” I screamed at Negan.

“I didn’t fucking know you’d be this fucking scared! I knocked, but you didn’t answer so I just came in!”

“I didn’t hear a knock!” Had I fallen asleep? I didn’t think so, but my dreams had been feeling very lifelike recently.

“Listen, I understand your nightmare thing has you a little spooked, but get a grip. It’s not gonna fucking kill you!” Negan chuckled as he looked me over wearing just an oversized shirt to bed.

“You seem to be a little distracted.” I snatched the blanket from Negan’s hand and covered my lower half as I sit up in my bed.

“Mind if I sit?” Negan licked his lips as he motioned to the end of my bed. He was already starting to sit before I gave him permission, slowly removing his leather gloves. “Now tell me who told you the name Freddy Krueger.”

I moved in closer to him, “I know you think I’m overreacting about this whole thing, but it’s real! Freddy is the one that told me his name. Right before he tried to kill me!” I realized I was yelling at him. I just needed to prove to him that I was in danger. I had to prove that Freddy really could hurt me. I jumped up when I saw my nightgown lying on the floor. There was all the evidence I would need. I held up the thin fabric and showed Negan the slash marks on it, “Freddy did this. In my dream.”

Negan groaned as he held up my sexy little nightgown, “I didn’t know you were so kinky!”

“Negan! This is serious! Look at it!” I pointed to the tear going across the stomach.

Negan slid his fingers through the gapping slash marks, “Looks the same as it would after a night with me…” Negan smirked.

I snatched the silky gown from his hands and tossed it on the ground, “Stop mocking me.” Tears dripping down from my exhausted eyes.

“Oh, sweetheart…” Negan stood up and wiped away my tears, “You just need a little rest.”

“I’m scared to go to sleep.” I hugged Negan.

His strong arms wrapped around me and I felt completely safe. My eyes were able to shut without fear. I inhaled his musky leather jacket, “Please… stay in here tonight.” I mumbled into his chest.

“What?” Negan bent back and cupped my face.

“Sleep in here with me tonight, please?” I sniffled.

Negan sighed, “That’s a no can do. I don’t even let my wives sleep in my bed. Can’t trust anyone these days. You understand, doll?” Negan started to back up towards the door.

“Please!” I grabbed his hands, “Please! It’s been so long since I’ve slept! I only feel safe with you here!” I begged as I tightened my grip on his rough hands.

“Shhh shhh shhh! It’s gonna be okay.” Negan hugged me, “You’ll get a good night rest tonight, but not in here.”

Confused by what he meant, I looked up at Negan.

“This here is a shithole room and your bed is fucking double as shitty. You know how many god damn springs shot up my ass when I sat there?” Negan chuckled, “Tonight you sleep in my room.”

* * *

 

I jolted awake in my cozy little bed. The hustle and bustle of the city in the morning outside my window. My cat stretched her paws across the end of the bed. I could hear my coffee machine go off in the kitchen and almost instantly the smell of coffee filled the air.

Mmm, coffee. I had missed coffee. Why had I not had it in so long? I couldn’t seem to remember. I got of bed and quickly poured myself a cup. Standing in front of my window, I looked outside as I took my first big gulp, but something was off. My coffee wasn’t just bitter… it was coppery. I spit it out abruptly on my window, and was startled to see red blood drip down.

I began to shake instantly when I realized what was happening. The window shattered against my skin and Freddy was on the other side, pulling me into the boiler room of the Sanctuary.

“Why are you doing this to me?” I cried out as I was backed into a corner. Freddy slid his blades across the piping along the wall. His blades sparked and screeched as he walked closer and closer to me. He chuckled when I covered my ears from the sound, “Why don’t you ask your boyfriend what he did to me? Nevermind, you aren’t going to have the fucking chance!” He raised his blades and I quickly slammed my arm onto a burning hot pipe.

The intense pain shocked my body awake. I clutched my arm and screamed as Negan rushed to my side. “It’s okay! It was just a nightmare! You’re fine. I’m here.”

I sat up in Negans huge plush bed. “You slept a long time without stirring. I just went to take a piss for a second and all hell breaks loose!”

“Just a nightmare?” I raised my arm and showed Negan the burn mark across my arm.

“When did this happen?” Negan inspected my wound.

“Just now… in my nightmare…” I responded and Negan gave me an odd look. I wasn’t sure if he was concerned or if he didn’t believe me. “Freddy said you did something to him. Negan, what did you do?”

Negan walked back into the bathroom before he sat next to me in the bed with a first aid kit. He gently held my arm as he cleaned my wound, “I have to tell you something. I killed Freddy Krueger.”

I couldn’t say I was surprised. Negan had killed a lot of people. What I didn’t understand was why I was being haunted by him while I slept, and why he was hell bent on killing me. “Why?” I asked Negan, “Why did you do it? What did he do?”

Negan sighed as he collected his thoughts. I could tell he was about to tell me something he didn’t tell to just anyone. He was trusting me with the truth. “Freddy showed up here shortly after we discovered this place. He became a Savior, but none of us knew much about him. One day, Simon followed him down into the boiler room and found out he had been luring children down there. He was targeting kids we found that had lost their parents. The things that sick fuck was doing to them…” Negan couldn’t even say it, but he didn’t have to. I knew what he was trying to say.

“What did you do to him when you found out?” I held onto Negan’s hand after he finished my bandage.

“I threw him into the furnace and listened to the fucker scream as he burned.” Negan grinned.

That explained the way Freddy looked, but what I still didn’t understand was why he was coming after me. “Why is he haunting my dreams? You’re the one that killed him!” I tried to rack my brain around it, but I didn’t have a single clue.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Negan half smiled at me and I tried to understand what he meant, “Why would he go after me when he can hurt someone I care about?”

“I would assume he would go after one of your wives,” I spoke even though I knew what he was trying to say.

“I think we both know they don’t mean shit to me.” Negan cupped my cheek and slowly brought his lips to mine. I had always assumed Negan just saw me as another number he could add to his wives, but this was making me feel differently. Negan wasn’t joking and he wasn’t being his usual cocky self. He was actually being genuine.

My lips lingered against his longer than I had expected. I always had feelings for Negan. Strong feelings. But I didn’t show them because I didn’t care to be one of Negan’s wives. I wanted him to be all mine.

“Lay your head back.” Negan’s husky voice demanded.

I laid back, but pulled Negan to come with me. His body leaned over mine as he nipped at my neck and up to my ear, “I knew you fucking liked me!”

“Don’t flatter yourself. You’re just doing a service for me.” I tried to be sarcastic.

“Oh, a service?” Negan chuckled, grinding his hips against mine, “What service is that? Being your knight in shining armor? Or is there another service I’ll be providing?”

I whimpered as he rolled his hips against mine again. My fingers pushed his pants off his waist, “Dirty girl…” Negan whispered as he bit my lip.

He pulled his shirt off over his head, his hands pulled my shirt off immediately after and he smiled when he saw I wasn’t wearing a bra. “Well that was a pleasant surprise!” He chuckled, his hands massaging my exposed tits. He sucked on each one, aggressively biting my nipples.

He got off the bed to take off his pants, smirking at me the whole time. He grabbed my legs and forced me to the edge of the bed, tearing off my panties. Negan’s thick cock slid into my pussy with ease. He pushed my legs over my head as he pounded his hips against mine. My body quivered immediately and continued to do so while Negan thrust harder and harder.

“Fuck! Your pussy is just as good as I thought it would be!” Negan moaned, as his hands tightened on my legs.

I cried out, my pussy clenching onto his dick. Negan quickly pulled out and grabbed my neck, pulling me to his dick. I opened my mouth and started sucking, but Negan only lasted seconds before he was cumming down my throat.

“Oh shit… you gotta stay the night in my room more often!” Negan pet the top of my head, “The other wives are gonna be so jealous when they find out where you sleep.”

I frowned, “Not a chance. This was a one time deal.” I didn’t want to be just another wife.

“Hell no it wasn’t!” Negan scoffed, “You belong to me now!”

“Excuse me? Belong to you? No, Negan.” I got dressed and slid under the blanket, “Let me make one thing clear. I don’t belong to you.”

Negan nodded and smirked as if he didn’t believe me. Maybe I should have just slapped him right there and stormed out of the room, but I couldn’t. Negan was still the safest person I could be with at the moment.

I cuddled up to Negan, and he held me safely against his chest.

“Get some shut eye. I’ll be right here, wide awake and ready to wake you up if I think you’re having another nightmare.” Negan’s voice and promise easily soothed me to sleep.

My dreams were just that… Dreams. They were happy, full of promise, and hope again. There was no blood and no feelings of despair. Negan had somehow chased my demons away. I dreamt a full normal day, like how life was in the past. But Negan was there. He stood next to me as we watched the sunset. I noticed he was being unusually quiet, “Negan?” I turned to him. He flashed his signature cocky grin and pulled me in for a kiss.

Except I didn’t feel butterflies in my stomach. I felt sick. I smelled burning flesh and could taste blood again, I opened my eyes to see Negan was longer in front of me.

I was kissing Freddy.

I tried to pull away, but he held the back of my head steady. I was disgusted when he intensified the kiss and became more aggressive. I screamed against his lips and he growled back at me as his melted face morphed into a decaying walker corpse. I continued to scream and pushed away the walker that was now trying to bite me.

I fell backwards and it toppled over me. Freddy stood over us fighting and laughed. Enjoying what his little trick had done. “NEGAN! Help!” I screamed, hoping he would wake me up.

_Little did I know that Negan had fallen asleep._

“There is no Negan. I'm Negan now!” Freddy laughed as he sliced his blades into the walkers skull, killing it.

I sat up on the ground and tried to back myself away. Freddy started to follow me, and I quickly grabbed a nearby knife, “Get away from me! Get away from me!” I held up the knife in my hand and Freddy chuckled, “You can't hurt me. This is my world! And you can't ever leave.”

He raised his glove and I braced myself, staring up at the shining blades right as they were wacked away by Lucille. Freddy cried out as his wrist looked broken. Negan raised Lucille and brought her down onto Freddy again. This time instead of crying out, he laughed. He cracked his neck and snapped his wrist into place like it was nothing.

“Stay the fuck away from her! You sick fuck!” Negan shouted.

Freddy smiled as he kneeled in front of Negan unfazed. Negan raised Lucille and brought her down onto Freddy’s head with such great force that I swore I could hear it crack. We both suddenly jolted awake in bed.

“Was that it? It’s done? You killed him?” I looked around shocked it was really over.

“No fucking way was it that easy peasy.” Negan lifted Lucille that had scratch marks all over it from Freddy’s blades.

I moved to get off the bed and as soon as my feet hit the floor I felt them give out under me. My head slammed against the floor and I screamed as I started to be dragged under the bed. I turned to see Freddy under the bed dragging me off into a pit of darkness. Negan jumped up and grabbed my hands, trying to pull my out. But the force of Freddy’s power was too strong.

Negan stood and flipped the bed, which exposed Freddy. Negan threw him against the wall, grabbing Lucille and slamming her into Freddy’s legs. Negan went psycho, hitting Freddy again and again. He finally pulled the knife from his belt and stabbed Freddy in the heart.

Freddy gasped for air as he died.

Negan walked over to the couch with me and we both sat down. “Is he dead for real this time? He’s not going to come to live again, right?” I worried.

“Doll, I don’t see a need for a sequel here.” Negan chuckled at his cheesy joke.

The low walker growls started to come from the direction of Freddy’s body and sure enough, in the darkness, Freddy’s body rose up as one of the undead walkers.

Negan laughed, realizing Freddy was still able to find one last way to return, “Well… that was a plot twist…”


End file.
